


Lackadaisical

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [156]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rivkin arrives and contacts Ziva.</p><p>The most amazing Cover art by <a href="/works/12266313">Red_Pink_Dots</a>. She deserves major kudos: <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lackadaisical

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/6/1999 for the word [lackadaisical](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/10/05/lackadaisical).
> 
> lackadaisical  
> without interest, vigor, or determination; listless; lethargic: a lackadaisical attempt.  
> lazy; indolent: a lackadaisical fellow.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), and [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Lackadaisical

Rivkin lackadaisically set up surveillance on Ziva. He knew she would never suspect him, even if she found the surveillance. She still had feelings for him which would blind her to the truth. After Eli’s briefing, he’d caught the first flight to the US. He already had a fake passport to enter the US, but he knew he would need more passports, if he were to complete his goal. 

Once the surveillance was fully in place, Rivkin contacted Ziva through a coded message that he knew she would recognize. He was sure she’d immediately leave and head to meet with him. She’d have the additional passports for him with her when she came.

He would distract NCIS from seeing her treachery by completing his own treachery starting with killing a number of American citizens to attract attention. Leaning back in his chair, he affected a lackadaisical manner while he waited for Ziva to arrive. He couldn’t believe Eli was wasting him on this mission. This mission would be a piece of cake. There’s no way that he could fail. Ziva had always eaten right out of his hand.

Ziva blinked in surprise at the message that popped up in her browser. “Michael is here?” She wondered to herself. 

Glancing up at the bullpen after she read his message, she was glad that Tony and Gibbs were otherwise occupied. McGee would not stop her from leaving. Grabbing her gear, she headed out.

“Where are you going, Ziva?” McGee asked curiously. Vance, Tony, and Gibbs had encouraged him to just act like he normally would.

“Out.” Ziva tersely responded, not bothering to offer any explanation to McGee. He was easily controlled and even less of a threat than Tony.

“Again? After what happened last time you left?” McGee knew Vance had talked with Ziva about her vanishing act, though he did not know what repercussions she had experienced.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be back shortly.” Ziva stepped into the elevator. As far as she was concerned the conversation was over. 

McGee groaned. He wished Tony and Gibbs weren’t out investigating something else right now. He didn’t know if he should follow her or stay at the office and continue investigating. He knew he wasn’t as good at shadowing someone as Tony was. Deciding to chance Tony’s wrath. He shot off a text message to Tony’s phone explaining the situation and requesting instructions.

He wasn’t worried about Ziva getting away. He could track her phone if he needed to go after her, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926) follows after this one. Though it's also the next in dictionary.com word of the day order.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
